1. Field
Transparent electrodes and electronic devices including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a flat panel display such as an LCD or LED, a touch screen panel, a solar cell, a transparent transistor, and the like may include a transparent electrode. The transparent electrode is desirably made of a material having high light transmittance (e.g., greater than or equal to about 70%) for 380 to 780 nm wavelength light, and having a low sheet resistance of, for example, less than or equal to 100 ohm/sq, or less than or equal to 50 ohm/sq, even if made in a thin film.
A currently used material for a transparent electrode is indium tin oxide (ITO). ITO has sufficient transmittance in a full visible light range, but has sheet resistance of greater than or equal to 100 ohm/sq at room temperature. In addition, the ITO will inevitably cost more due to limited reserves of indium, and it is not appropriate for an electrode for a flexible display due to its brittleness. Accordingly, development of a material for a flexible transparent electrode having high transmittance and low sheet resistance is desired.